Pumping systems may be used in a variety of applications, especially industrial applications where pumping systems are used to elevate a working fluid pressure. One such application is hydraulic fracturing systems, which high pressure pumps are used to increase a fluid pressure of a working fluid (e.g., fracturing fluid, slurry, etc.) for injection into an underground formation. The working fluid may include particulates, which are injected into fissures of the formation. When the fluid is removed from the formation, the particulates remain and “prop” open the fissures, facilitating flow of oil and gas. In many applications, reciprocating pumps are used where a fluid is introduced into a fluid end inlet passage and out through an outlet passage. A valve assembly reciprocates within the pump and contacts valve seats at the inlet and outlet passages. Due to the particulates and corrosive nature of the working fluid, the valve seats may become eroded or otherwise damaged, which my prevent sealing of the inlet and outlet passages.